Conventional hair rollers have long been used for hair styling applications such as the formation of permanent waves. Such devices typically include a relatively straight, rigid rod upon which the hair is rolled and an elastic cord that secures the hair to the roller.
One of the problems exhibited by the relatively straight, rigid rollers in permanent wave applications is that they typically fail to provide the hair with a consistent curl all the way down to the scalp, particularly toward the ends of the roller rod. Rather, when the hair rolling is complete and the roller encounters the scalp, a relatively straight uncurled segment of hair, typically 3/16"-3/4" in length is left extending between the scalp and the roller. Additionally, the elastic cord can exert undue crimping and cutting pressure upon, and cause damage to, the hair. Moreover, conventional hair rollers are often composed of a hard plastic material which may slip relative to the hair and add time and difficulty to the rolling operation.
Several bendable hair rollers that employ a bendable metallic core and an outer flexible layer are known. However, each possesses features that prevents its use in permanent wave operations. For example, some are not adequately sealed. One of these devices has holes in its outer layer and another employs an outer layer composed of absorbent foam. Permanent wave chemicals applied to these rollers could attack the metallic core and, particularly, soak into the body material and destroy the material. Additionally it would be impossible to remove the chemicals by washing, or other means, so that the roller could be put to further use in permanent wave applications. Moreover, none of the prior bendable hair rollers employs a strap to secure the hair to the roller. Instead, the roller itself or extended metal parts of the roller are bent around to hold the hair in place. These devices likewise do not permit a consistent curl to be formed all the way to the scalp.